marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Rhodes (Earth-1610)
Avengers The Red Skull After saving some American soldiers in Afghanistan, Rhodes was hired by S.H.I.E.L.D to help take down the rogue Captain America as part of the Avengers. He was successful in apprehending Captain America when he electrocuted the river that he was trying to escape in. Rhodes sported an upgraded War Machine armor created by Tony Stark's older brother, Gregory, which he used to save two abducted U.S. army officers from the hands of the Taliban and later to tried to capture Captain America as part of the reactivated "Project Avengers". He and his team arrested the rogue Captain America and made plans to assault A.I.M. When they arrived at A.I.M. Headquarters, they discovered the mutilated bodies of the A.I.M. henchmen scattered about the ground, who had obeyed the order to eat each other from the Red Skull with the Cosmic Cube. In a rage, War Machine then attacked Red Skull and hurtled him into the side of a nearby mountain. Rhodes at first had the initial advantage over the Red Skull, until he was quickly subdued from the Skull's Cosmic Cube. War Machine had possessed a nuclear bomb for "Plan Z" in annihilating the Red Skull and the Cube. However, the Red Skull had overheard its existence from the radio chatters among the Avengers and easily dismantled the nuke and turned its pieces into toys. The Ghost Rider Rhodes was again called to duty when a new threat surfaced in the form of the Ghost Rider. He would participate in the fight against the Ghost Rider in Washington, defending Vice President Blackthorne, only to be quickly dispatched by him. vs. The New Ultimates Rhodes managed to test his suit against Iron Man, however they seemed to be evenly matched. After Rhodes' suit is destroyed when he crashed in a bridge, he and the rest of the Avengers take Cash's serum and gain Hulk-like strength temporarily. They then join the New Ultimates in taking down the Spider. He's later seen, in his armor, along the rest of the Avengers getting ready for a new mission. | Powers = War Machine's new armor, created by Tony Stark's brother, Gregory, is larger than his original and can transform into a stylish roadster for covert missions. This armor is armed with many weapons including machine guns and rocket launchers. This armor is said to be more advanced than the Iron Man armor that Tony Stark wears. His new armor is larger, more sophisticated, and can evidently transform into a German sports car. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = War Machine's later appearance in Ultimate Comics: Avengers is shown to be more violent and without qualms in harming/killing people, such as when he killed a town of rebels who surrendered and let go two captured American soldiers. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Weapons